The present invention is directed to a device for covering stranding elements such as by applying a cover or retaining spiral on elements which pass through the interior of a support tube which supports a spinning member of the device.
German O.S. No. 20 53 957 discloses a device in which a cover such as a retaining spiral is applied to stranding elements as they pass through a support tube on which a spinning member of the device is mounted. However, the reference is silent as to how the elements are stranded together. In the known arrangement, an additional free rotating store for the material to be spun on is provided and the neighboring spinner is alternately rotated first in one direction and then in the other direction by a separate drive. By so doing, a type of SZ covering of the stranding elements can be realized. Here a SZ retaining spiral is applied to the finished material which has already been stranded. In principle, the spinner is a variation of a central spinner.
Given SZ stranding of the stranding elements, the distance between the point of stranding of the elements and the application of the covering should be reduced as mush as possible. By so doing problems particularly occurring with short lengths of a lay could be eliminated. Due to the resilient portion of the stranded element or skein together with the retaining spiral, these problems are that some of the lays in the store are not employed.